


Ministry (General Headcanons)

by Gh0stFl0ra



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: Just a bunch of general headcanons about the Church.I don't own anything except the headcanons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Locations, Holidays, and Spirits

Locations of the Church of Ghost

  * Currently, there are around 15 adjacent Churches in Europe, 17 in North America, and 12 in South America. One exists in South Africa, as well as four in East Asia.
  * The primary Ministry is located in Gothenburg, Sweden. 



Holidays and Festivities

  * Yule is a major festivity, the Ministry is decorated with holly and pine trees, a specialized service performed, and the Siblings wear white. Great for visual contrast, horrible for avoiding stains. 
  * Pride Month is a rather raucous time for the Church, with flags flown everywhere, glitter, and streamers.
  * Memoria is a day of remembrance for the Siblings who died from religious violence throughout the centuries. Windows are blackened, candles lit and incense burned. A specialized service is given as well.



Spirits

  * The Ministry has no shortage of spirits roaming its halls, from its initial construction in the 1800s to 2020. Below are some notable ones. 
  * A dead bishop haunts the east hallway in Building 7, she was allegedly killed via poisoning in 1988, potentially by a rival. 
  * Two child spirits roam the west hallway of Building 8, no one knows how or when they died.
  * The biggest urban legend of the Ministry is concerning Ingrid Karlsson's baby. Ingrid was allegedly related to the main demonic bloodline (Emeritus), the Antipope of the time was of another bloodline (Resius). Ingrid was made a prime mover, much to the Clergy's horror. She died in childbirth, and the deformed baby buried in the Church cemetery. It's said the child's wails can be heard throughout the cemetery and halls of the dilapidated Building 1. 




	2. The Library, Ghouls, and Siblings

Library Materials

  * The Ministry library was originally constructed in the mid 1800s, abandoned and rebuilt in the 1950s, and rebuilt again in 1995, because of a termite issue. 
  * Rare and seemingly lost books can be found, including a fully restored Picatrix, a copy of the Codex Gigas, and the Voynich Manuscript. 
  * Even in the 21st century, the library relies on a card system, much to the Clergy's annoyance. 
  * In 1997, at the request of Cardinal Paimon, two computers were added to the library, as well as internet access. 
  * The lower Clergy are often assigned to Library work, typically viewed as a way to 'work up'. 



Ghouls

  * Band, personal, and mid level ghouls are the only types able to speak human languages. Lower ghouls communicate with people through sign language, tongue clicking, and gestures. 
  * Lower ghouls serve as general maintenance, metalworkers, and tailors. 
  * Often times, lower ghouls are viewed as easy targets by vindictive Siblings and Bishops, resulting in many accident reports and trips to the hospital wing (Building 4). 
  * Mid level ghouls serve as standby nurses, teachers, and work on merch stands, as well as the Church's website.



Siblings

  * Siblings are formally inducted through two ways, either a baptism or sleeping with the current Papa. The second option is typically the more popular. 
  * Sisters wear a typical black habit, ending at an inch before the knee. The veil is pinned and folded with wire to resemble horns. 
  * Brothers wear the typical chausible and cassock. More vestments can be added depending on ranking. 
  * The vestments are hemmed with the current Papa's color, (i.e red, green, purple, or blue). 
  * Siblings are assigned to specific duties throughout 6 days of the week, such as gardening, cleaning, metalwork, translation, or assistant work. 
  * Siblings are allowed Saturdays off, as well as a break hour the other days. 
  * There are very few restrictions on makeup, just don't wear skullpaint on days aside from Memoria, or when inducting a new Papa. 
  * Each sibling has a record, located in Sister Imperator's office. This includes medical records, a copy of a birth certificate, initial application, and any accident reports or promotion letters. 




	3. Ministry Building Functions

The Ministry's Building functions

  * The original Building 1 served as a morgue, but was abandoned shortly after 1942. In 1972, Building 1 was reduced to a burnt out shell thanks to dry wood and a lit cigarette butt being tossed inside. 
  * The new Building 1 serves as a lobby/common room, typically used for announcements or the art event. 
  * The previous building 2 was the library, but was abandoned in the early 1900s for unknown reasons. Currently, its newer counterpart serves the same function. 
  * Building 3 has remained since the 1800s, and functions as a kitchen and dining hall. No one has seen any of the kitchen staff since the 1990s, causing another urban legend to form.
  * Building 4 has also remained, and serves as a hospital wing, staffed by bribed doctors and mid-level ghouls. 
  * Buildings 5 and 6 are Sibling quarters as well as High Clergy offices. Building 6 is also home to one of the most obnoxious boilers, originally installed in the 1930s. 
  * Building 7 was introduced in the early 1970s as Bishops and Cardinals quarters, with limited lighting and a large amount of vents. 
  * Building 8 was constructed in the 1950s as a nursery/children's ward, specifically for abandoned or orphaned children. 
  * Building 9 serves as a small school for both Siblings and children. Classes for Siblings consist of Alchemy, History, Latin, Arabic, Hebrew and a Magick course. 
  * All of the main buildings are connected via hallways leading to each other and the Chapel, the first part of the Ministry to be built. 




End file.
